Men, Mice and Jesse's Lingerie
by Eevee
Summary: After yet another failed Team Rocket attack, Brock and Tracey realize they have neglected their duty as Ash's big brother substitutes.


Disclaimer: If I owed Pokèmon Tracey Sketchit would've returned a long time ago. Which states that I   
don't. But then… they say that YES, Tracey WILL return! (don't quote me on this, I read it on the net…   
but it was on a pretty serious place, but they also said that they didn't know for sure either. Don't start   
rumors… hey wait, do!) Does it mean… can I possibly be… Satoshi Tajiri reincarnated?! *sighs*   
Probably not, especially considering he ain't dead yet. But STILL!! Tracey!   
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
Rating: PG-13. This is sort of… er… dodgy.  
  
********  
  
Jesse was stressed. She did vaguely remember somebody shaking her awake some time ago, and herself   
hitting whoever it was rather violently. It could have something to do with the fact that she now had   
overslept. But that was James's own fault, because he hadn't dodged, and thus, he had only himself to   
thank for getting hit into oblivion and not being able to wake her later. He was without doubt the one   
that should be blamed. Which was exactly what she did as she panicked ran around the house trying to   
eat breakfast, put on makeup and throw together the needed equipment for today's plan for swiping   
Pikachu at once.  
He didn't seem to protest much either, just meekly replied "Yes, Jesse", "No, Jesse", or "I know, Jesse"   
to her various accusations as he put on the costume of the day, a nice baby-blue dress with white lace   
bordering the neckline. The very low neckline. Low to the point that one could see most of the black bra   
he wore under it through the lace, which could be quite handy considering the fact that three out of four   
twerps seemed to have a certain interesting in things like that.  
Yes, Jesse was stressed. So stressed that in between all the other important things she had to do, like   
polish her nails, she forgot a very important part of her usual outfit.  
  
"Oh, please, won't you help me?" the blonde whimpered and looked at Brock with eyes filled with tears,   
as she squeezed the Meowth tighter and clamped a hand over his mouth and barely muffled something   
that sounded really nasty. Brock looked at the crevice between her breasts and blushed.  
"Pleeeeaaaseeeee?" she whined and clutched her hands over her heart as she turned to Tracey, who   
took a nervous step backwards as he pulled the neck of his T-shirt out and tried not to stare. Misty   
remained silent, but her eyes were glazed.  
"Well, I guess getting your Meowth's best friend down from a tree wouldn't be too difficult with my   
Bulbasaur." Ash said ignoring her low neckline, her long golden curls, her fairly visible black bra and   
her Prima-sized bust.  
"Really?" the blonde turned her full attention to him, ignoring the disappointed looks of Brock, Tracey   
and Misty. Pikachu brightened up considerably. Ash nodded and reached for the pokèball at his waist,   
as the girl dropped the Meowth and snatched Pikachu from his shoulders instead, her voice falling an   
octave as she pulled his cap down in his eyes and laughed scornfully at him, and then ran a few meters   
up the road, where she struck a pose with the electric rodent safely held with rubber gloves coming from   
nowhere.   
James and Meowth stood smirking down at Ash and his friends, Ash himself still trying to pull his cap   
up, Misty looking a bit disappointed and Brock and Tracey seeming ready to puke. Nothing happened.   
Their smiles faded. Ash finally pulled his hat off and placed it firmly back at his head.   
James and Meowth exchanged a worried glance and looked behind themselves.  
"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash cried and was about to lunge at them when a streak of carmine   
announced that the female part of Team Rocket finally had shown up.  
"Prep…" she panted, "…pare for trouble…" she gasped again and continued to pant.  
"That was about damn time and where the hell were you!" Meowth shrieked and furyswiped her.  
"None of your business." She screamed and stomped at him, before examining her face in a little mirror,   
and then clamped it shut, "WELL?!" she snapped at her partner who was staring quizzically at her, and   
now jerked back.  
"Wha….oh, make it double!" he said and regained his pose.  
"To protect the world…" Jesse started anew, wiping her brow and still panting quite heavily, "…from   
devastation!" she made a elegant whirl as she struck a pose beside James.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
By now both Ash and James noticed that Ash's friends weren't paying attention to the motto, or the   
appearance of Team Rocket all over. They were shamelessly gawking at James's partner.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jesse stroke her arm out in a triumphant motion, and James   
looked a bit confused at her.  
"To extend our reach to… ohmygod."  
"Jess…" she abruptly stopped when she realized her partner was of track, and that his eyes were resting   
on her still heaving chest, "What the hell are you staring at?!" she roared and pummeled him with her   
mallet, snapping the three older members of jari-tachi out of their little reveries.  
"Why did I never notice…" Brock mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Tracey was desperately digging   
through his backpack for a sketchpad. Misty stared.  
Meowth, the lesser confused and more observant one, took in the situation. Beside noticing that   
Pikachu once again was sitting at the shoulders of his trainer, he discovered something slightly   
disturbing when Jesse was trashing her partner.  
"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" he asked puzzled and scratched his head.   
Jesse abruptly stopped what she was doing and blushed.  
"What?" she squeaked.  
"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" he repeated.  
"I…" she looked down at herself, then up at the three staring teenagers and one confused looking pre-  
teenager, and then grabbed James by the sleeve of the dress and dragged him into the bushes.   
"Give me your bra!" she sneered at him once they were out of hearing-and-seeing range for their   
victims. James sat up and rubbed the bump on his head.  
"But Jesse, if I don't use it my breasts will…  
"James, look at me!" she then whacked him over the head when he obeyed a bit too long, "I'm jiggling   
like a feminist from the 1970s!"   
"That doesn't have to be something negative…" that remark gained him another bump.  
"Now give me your bra!"  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I… I need it! If you get I won't have anything, and… my breasts will jiggle!"  
"Your breasts are at least fake and won't expose you for considerably discomfort when blasting off!"  
"It's too big for you, too!"  
"Are you saying my breasts are small?!"  
"Just that mine are bigger…."  
"That is because you MAKE them that way! Now give me the freakin' bra!"  
"But…"  
"Give it to me!"  
"I don't want to!"  
She lunged and knocked him to the ground, starting to rip his dress off as he tried to fight back.  
"Jesse, you are insulting my dignity!" he wailed.  
"You are a Team Rocket member! You aren't supposed to have any dignity!" she snapped back and   
yanked in the top of his dress, making buttons flying everywhere, when a flash from beside them   
blinded her.  
"Meowth!" she screamed and got of James as the feline ran into a tree and her partner sat up and   
backed away, arms covering his chest.  
"Get down from there!" she screamed and was about to climb up after him when she remembered a few   
things about her skirt length and instead pulled out her mallet and slammed it into the tree, making the   
pokèmon fall down head first and somehow managing to save the camera.  
"Just TRY starting any rumors about us!" she shouted and kicked him.  
"I wasn't gonna start rumors! I was gonna blackmail you!" he replied and dusted himself of, still keeping   
the camera safe away from her. She turned and lunged for a certain blue-haired person in a dress and   
managed to get him to the ground again, this time on his stomach.  
"Waaaah!!" he screamed as she violently pulled the dress away from his shoulders and then snapped of   
his bra, before pulling it completely of him and raising up, waving it triumphantly in the air. James sat up,   
gave a hurt whimper and scowled at her before muttering something under his breath, making her whirl   
around in a nanosecond.  
"You called me a WHAT?!"  
He made a face at her and continued buttoning up the dress, now with all the buttons miraculously   
back, and then went down to the protagonist and company.  
  
"Explain once more time." Ash said and looked at Brock and Tracey. Misty was sitting leaned to a tree, a   
dreamy smile on her lips, "You two are planning to go up there because it'll be Jesse without a bra?"   
they nodded, "But what is the different between Jesse in a bra and Jesse not in a bra?" he asked and   
scratched his head. They sighed.  
"Ash, Jesse has big tits." Brock explained in his most kindergarten teacher like voice. The only response   
he got was a blank stare.  
"When girls have big tits, boys like to look at them." Tracey continued.  
"So that is why James started looking at her too?" Ash asked.   
"Well…" his two mentors exchanged glances.  
"We aren't really sure about that…James is what you can call 'gay'." Tracey said, making quotation   
marks with his fingers when he said 'gay'. Ash looked blankly at them.  
"We have waited too long with this, haven't we?" Brock asked him, and he nodded.  
"Gay men doesn't… like girls." Brock said. Ash seemed to think for a moment, and then he lit up.  
"Oh! Then I am gay, because I don't like girls either!" he laughed, and Brock and Tracey sweatdropped.  
"No, Ash, gay men can like girls… they just don't…" Tracey tried to find the words.  
"They don't want to sleep with them." Brock explained. Ash looked confused, "They want to sleep with   
other men."  
"But… how can they do that?" he asked, blushing at the memory of his teacher from the school he had   
left when starting on his pokèmon journey, a tender woman at the age of 65, explaining him, Gary, and 15   
other nine-year-olds how you made babies.  
"Let's not go there." Brock muttered, "Anyway, when girls with big tits don't wear bras, it makes their   
tits jiggle."  
"So?" Ash asked. Brock and Tracey both looked equally dejected, and Tracey started digging into his   
backpack.  
"Ash, do you remember Prima?" he said as he pulled out a worn sketchpad, starting to page through it.   
The boy nodded.  
"Well, Prima was one of those with big tits." He held up his sketchpad for Ash to see.  
"So?"  
"Ash…" Brock and Tracey exchanged looks. Well, Tracey and Brock's eyes and Brock's eyes and   
Tracey's sketchpad.  
"Can I see that?"   
Tracey exhaled a cloud and handed it to him.  
"What I am trying to tell you is…"  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
Both Brock and Tracey eagerly perched up, but soon looked disappointed when discovering that   
Jesse's bust now was behaving just like it always did and that James was supporting his breasts with   
one arm as the other was striking a pose. Misty's smile had faded as well and she got to her feet with an   
annoyed expression.  
"To protect the world from devastation!" Jesse gleefully said.  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James agreed as his female partner lunged, grabbed Pikachu,   
and made a mad dash down the road.  
"Hey! That's cheating! You're not supposed to do that before you've said the motto!" Ash cried and   
ran after her, Misty in tow.  
"Well we don't play after the rules!" Jesse stopped briefly, made a face at them and continued.  
"Jesse! Wait for me!" James desperately cried and lifted his skirt in a vain attempt to follow her, "I can't   
run with these heels!"  
Nobody replied. The dust settled on the road as the three others disappeared. James looked desperately   
in the direction his partner had disappeared, and then kicked a stone.  
"Damn!" he muttered and started rearranging his wig, "What are you staring at?" he snapped at Tracey   
and Brock."  
"Your breasts are starting to…"  
James blushed and hurried to push them up again, this time keeping his arm under them.  
An uncomfortable silence sank over the little group.  
"How is it like to be gay?" Tracey suddenly asked.  
"What?!" James said in disbelief.  
"What is it like to be gay?" Brock repeated, and James took a hurt look.  
"I'm not… why do you think that I…"  
"You are not?!" Brock asked.  
"Wow." Tracey added. James looked more hurt.  
"Why do you think I am?" he asked and pouted. They looked at him in silence for a while.  
"Well…" Tracey said.  
"Perhaps it is…" Brock waved his hand in an uncertain motion toward James's clothes.  
"It's a part of the plan!" he whined.  
"But Jesse could've…"  
"But you would recognize her!"  
"Not if she used the wig…" Tracey remarked.  
"I have porn! All perverted straight men have porn!" James franticly exclaimed and started hiking up his   
skirt, faked tits falling out of place when they lost the support of his hands.  
"Fishnet stockings?" Brock asked, and James blushed.  
"It is a part of the costume!" he replied and started pulling something out of one of the tight high   
stockings.  
"But that is a full-length dress…"  
"But if somebody tries to rape me!" he was messing with the garter.  
"I actually think they would a few things they are bond to discover if they do." Tracey said, and James   
shot him a venomous glare as he pulled a magazine out of the stocking with a violent move, and showed   
it up in their faces.  
"Well I have porn, so…"  
"Playgirl?"  
"It is a part of the disguise! What sort of girl has Playboy?" He whined, "And it is Jesse's!" he withdrew   
it urgently and crammed it down in his stocking again. Brock was about to point out, once more, that unless   
somebody tried to rape him they wouldn't find the magazine, but decided it wasn't worth it, specially   
when Meowth emerged from the bushes, clamping a cell phone together.  
"She's blasted off and wants us back at camp as soon as possible." He said and pushed the camera   
girdle around so it was hanging over his shoulders. James sighed and started to walk down the road,   
shooting Brock and Tracey another nasty glare.  
"He's lying." Tracey concluded, and Brock nodded.  
Not long afterwards Ash and Misty returned, Ash hugging Pikachu tightly and Misty once again lost in   
some daydream.  
  
Later that night… very much later that night, Ash yawned deeply and looked wearily at his surrogate   
big brothers.  
"Is there a reason we're sneaking into Team Rocket's house?" he asked and rubbed his eyes, using the   
term 'Team Rocket's house' about an old shabby cottage.  
"Ash, there are certain things you need to learn. Since you didn't have a father figure, we have to do   
that part." Tracey said.  
"Although I don't think I'd do anything like this with my own kids…" Brock added.  
"True…" Tracey agreed, looking a bit thoughtful, but soon went back to his task with picking the lock.   
Twenty minutes, eight broken hairpins and quite a bit of swearing later it finally gave a quite click and   
he pushed it open and entered the room with Brock and Ash in his heels.   
Once inside they closed the door behind and looked around.  
"Want me to turn on the ligth?" Ash asked.  
"There's no use in waking them." Brock said.  
"Though it could be pretty nice to see what we were doing…"   
"Is there a difference?" Brock asked. Ash and Tracey stared at him… or at least in his direction.  
"You really need to start using those glasses." Tracey said.  
"Look, I've been totally fine in my life with feeling around for stuff… why should…" he started fumbling   
around on the floor. Ash looked across the room.  
"Are you sure James is gay?"  
"Ash, there are nobody gayer!" Brock exclaimed somewhat annoyed.  
"Well…" Ash looked over at the bed which Jesse and James were quite obviously sharing, but tore   
away his eyes when Brock tried to suppress a triumphant cry as he pulled something into the faint   
moonlight from the window. As soon as his fellow burglars bent over to watch he zipped open the bag,   
threw away a few white shirts with big red 'R's on along with a white miniskirt and a few other things he   
didn't really see what was, and then smugly held up his arm. Three bras were hanging from his fist.  
Both him and Tracey were grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
"So, what are we doing with Jesse's bras?" Ash asked.  
Brock and Tracey sighed.  
"There is a thing we want you to see, Ash." Brock said.  
"A thing named Playboy." Tracey added.  
"Why?"  
"Because," Brock said, "That is something that should've been done a long time ago."  
  
"JESSE!" the voice of her partner awoke her in a rather annoying way.  
"What is it?" she groaned and buried her head under the pillow.  
"Jesse!" he whined again, "Somebody stole my bras!"  
  
- - - -   
  
About five years later…  
  
Ash angrily jammed the door shut behind himself to announce that he was in the room, and then   
trampled over to the couch before slamming the paper down in front of Tracey.  
"If he was so gay, then how will you explain this?!" he snapped and looked demandingly at them.  
"What?" Brock asked, and Ash just pointed down to the paper.  
"Now let me see…" Tracey muttered and leaned forwards, barely managing to pick it up and then sat   
back against Brock's chest again. Brock kept on combing his hair.  
"Wow." He said, his eyes widening a bit.  
"What?" Brock asked and leaned as far forward as he could, which wasn't much since Tracey was   
sitting between his legs. Tracey numbly pointed to the picture.  
"Wow."  
"Well?!" Ash asked them. They looked up at him again.  
"Well what?" Brock said, stuttering slightly, and Ash rolled his eyes. Puberty hadn't only gained him a   
few physical changes, it had given him a somewhat functional brain as well.  
"Let's take it from the beginning shall we?" he asked them in a voice laced with syrup, "First, you tell me   
James is gay. Then, you tell me you are not. So you are going to teach me how to get girls. Which, might   
I add, haven't given me any luck yet. Then you two suddenly realize that girls are overrated… and   
James is now a married man." He glared at them.  
"And your point is…" Tracey said, motioning to Ash to go on.  
"Am I going to end up with Gary now? Because he seems to be the only one left!!"  
"Don't spit." Tracey muttered.  
"What about Misty?" Brock said, and Ash just gave him a baffled look.  
"What about Misty?" he mimicked, "Brock, Misty is about as straight as the tail of a Pikachu!"  
Silence seized the room.  
"Really?" Brock asked. Ash and Tracey nodded.  
"Did you never notice before?" Ash moaned at him.  
"Ash, he didn't meet Prima…" Tracey said and shoot him a dirty glare, before squeezing Brock's hand,   
making the breeder look a little comforted, "Although I really didn't know it was that major…"  
"She hid it well." Brock said at last.  
"Well, Duplica is quite talented when it comes to disguises." Ash sighed, "Do you still have those   
magazines?"  
"In a cardboard box in the wardrobe in our room." Brock replied and turned his attention back to   
Tracey's hair. Ash left and returned a few minutes later dragging on a plastic bag and looking a bit sick.  
"Is there a reason why you still have the Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy costumes from Halloween?" he   
asked them, and they both blushed. Tracey opened his mouth to reply, but Ash shook his head, "Never   
mind, I don't think I want to know." He muttered and walked to the door again, and turned just to see   
Brock whisper something into Tracey's ear, making him blush even harder but giggle nonetheless.  
"You know what?" They puzzled looked up at him again.  
"You two deserve each other." He spat and left.  
They sat in silence for a while, and then Brock started running the comb through Tracey's hair again,   
making him close his eyes as he nestle closer to him.  
"I think he said we make a good couple."  
"Mmhmm." Tracey replied, and then picked up the paper once again, "You know, I really wonder how   
they got a Meowth-sized tuxedo…"  
  
********  
  
Whatever was Jesse DOING back there in the woods? Yeah, like YOU'll ever know!  
Please forgive the sappy ending. I honestly couldn't think up anything better. Oh, and please tell me   
your honest opinion, you have to think something about this, I know you do… come on! 


End file.
